


Mr STarK iS THat A WeeD

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Getting high, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, No actual sex, Tony Stark smokes weed pass it on, Underage Smoking, Weed, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter catches Tony blazing it up and lets himself get kinda peer pressured to smoke some too.... it’s all fine until Peter gets hard
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 79





	Mr STarK iS THat A WeeD

Peter barges through the lab doors without knocking, it’s something Mr Stark told him to work on.

(Come on Pete, knock before entering, it’s not rocket science)

Peter almost trips when he sees Mr Stark sitting at his lab table puffing on a rolled stick of white.

“Are you doing weed?” Peter shouts confused, Mr Stark spins in his chair and takes the joint from his mouth, blowing out thin smoke.

“Smoking Peter, and here I thought I was suppose to be the old one.” Mr Stark jokes.

“I can’t believe you’re doing weed! My image of you is shattering right before my eyes.” Peter watches as Mr Stark takes another puff.

“Oh well, it was gonna get ruined soon anyways, wanna try some?” Mr Stark asks as he exhales smoke.

“Does Miss Potts know you do this? And no I don’t wanna do weed!” Peter doesn’t quite know how to react.

“Jeez what are you? My mother? For being a teenager you’re pretty uptight, c’mon Pete live a little, it’s just a bit of pot.” Mr Stark smiles charmingly at Peter and his knees don’t wobble thankyouverymuch!

“I really shouldn’t.” Peter bites his lip and thumbs at his wristwatch, a gift from Mr Stark.

“That’s not a no.” Mr Stark takes another puff and Peter finally decides to just do it, what can go wrong?

“Fine but I’m only doing this because I trust you and I don’t like being called uptight.” Peter moves closer to his mentor and wrinkles his nose at the smell.

“Atta boy.” Mr Stark grins and lets out the smoke through his nose and Peter can’t help but think it’s hot. Whatever.

Peter sits himself on the lab table and shoulders off his bag, it slips down to the table with a soft thunk. Peter takes a deep breath before steeling a confident look at Mr Stark.

“I gotta warn you kid, this is the primo stuff none of that weak shit that kids probably pass around in small baggies at your school. This is strong, so a small puff will be enough for your first time.” Mr Stark stands from his seat and nudges Peter’s legs open to stand between his thighs. Peter’s gulps at the closeness.

“Okay Mr Stark.” Peter says obediently.

Mr Stark takes a final puff before handing it over to Peter, who takes it with a shaky hand. Mr Stark watches as Peter places the joint between his lips, Peter tries not to think about how this exact same joint has just been in Mr Starks mouth and inhales deeply. The smoke hits his lung and he refuses to cough and seem like a kid in front of Mr Stark so he just shakes his shoulders as he tries to calm himself down, Mr Stark takes the joint away and Peter blows the smoke out at the same time Mr Stark does.

“I don’t feel any different.” Peter says after a few moments.

“Give it a sec baby.” And woah does Peter like that pet name, especially when the weed starts to hit.

“Ha, I feel buzzy.” Peter giggles softly.

“Yeah sweetheart it’s kicking in. You kid, have just done weed and now are high.” Mr Stark leans closer to Peter.

“It’s ‘smoked’ Tony.” Slips from Peter’s mouth.

“Oh it’s Tony now? You feeling good baby?” Tony asks.

“Yeah, real good Tony.” Peter smiles and closes the gap between them.

Peter noses along Tony’s cheek, giggling and relaxing when Tony does the same back.

“Can I have more Tony?” Peter asks when Tony leans back to take a puff, the joint is growing smaller quickly and Peter doesn’t want this to ever end.

“Sure baby.” Tony says before taking a long draw, his free hand comes up to grip Peter’s jaw and press his thumb down on Peter’s lower lip.

Peter obediently opens his mouth and almost moans when Tony blows the smoke into his mouth, he inhales deep before blowing it back out. Peter’s so fucking hard right now he’s getting light headed... or maybe it’s the weed. Either way he’s feeling like he’s floating pleasantly.

“Good boy.” Tony pets his cheek before stubbing out the finished joint.

“Tony m’hard.” Peter admits when Tony noses along Peter’s neck.

“I noticed.” Tony says as he rubs a hand along Peter’s thigh.

“Fix it.” Peter whines, shuffling his butt closer to the edge of the table.

“Yeah, okay baby, gimme a sec.” Tony leans away and fumbles with Peter’s belt before pulling his jeans and briefs down in one yank.

Peter cock is flushed pink and lays against his thatch of brown curls, he’s small and normally he’d be super self conscious because c’mon his dick isn’t really a dick when it’s the size of USB stick. Anxiety starts to kick in when Tony just stares.

“Oh god please don’t stare, I know it’s small.” Peter groans as his hands go to cover himself.

“Hey shh, it’s okay sweetheart. M’just admiring is all, you’re so pretty, knew you’d be pretty just like you are everywhere else.” And wow way to boost a guys ego.

“Really?” Peter starts to relax again when Tony nods.

“Yeah baby, god just wanna play with you, make you cum all the time with a pretty cock like that.” Tony gushes as he moves Peter’s hands away.

Peter is pretty sure he’s blushing and for good reason. He manages to take a calming breath and let Tony continue. Tony reaches down and grinds his palm into Peter’s cock, it feel too much and not enough at the same time but Peter gonna cum in a second and it’s kinda embarrassing but if Tony’s okay with his small dick then Peter doesn’t think a quick orgasm is a problem.

“Gonna cum.” Peter warns as Tony rubs harder.

“Fuck sweetie, that’s hot, c’mon, wanna see you spill.” And maybe it’s Tony’s words or maybe Peter’s just really that close but Peter cums and it dribbles down his cock and covers Tony’s hand.

Peter’s whole body shakes and it’s nothing like he’s felt before, it’s probably the weed, but it feels amazing and he wants to cum ten times more. He tells Tony as much.

“Gotta take care of me now sweetheart then I’ll give you another orgasm.” Peter nods and reaches down to Tony’s jeans, he undoes the button and shoves his hand in.

Tony’s leaking and hot against Peter’s palm and Peter can’t believe he gets to touch Tony like this. Can’t believe that someone like Tony would even get hard over someone like Peter.

“That’s it baby, rub me harder, make sure you twist around the head.” Tony commands, letting out a deep moan that shakes Peter’s insides.

He pulls Tony from his jeans and does exactly as he’s told, his wrist gets sore quicker than he expecting but Tony finally cums with a loud grunt and a squeeze to Peter’s thigh. The sticky white spend coats Peter’s fingers and without thinking Peter shoves them into his mouth to get a taste, he promptly moans and licks along his whole hand to get every single last drop.

“Oh shit that’s hot, fuck Peter.” Peter giggles and smiles at Tony, who’s panting and tucking himself back into his jeans.

“Yeah?” Tony nods.

Peter smiles and leans forward to kiss Tony, the high is wearing off slowly and Peter feels his brain reforming from the mush it’s turned into. Tony grabs him and helps him off the table, he shuffles Peter over to the couch that’s shoved chaotically into a corner and lays him down, dropping onto of him and holding him close. Peter likes the weight.

“Thanks Tony.” Peter says eventually.

“Mm, pleasures all mine baby.” Tony kisses him a few times before resting his head on Peter’s shoulder.

“Pepper doesn’t know does she?” Tony tenses.

“Any word of this to her and I’ll smack your ass so red and sore you’ll cry every time you sit down.” Peter laughs.

“Is that a promise?”


End file.
